


we wish you a merry christmas

by iiKitKatTheOcelot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Holidays, Snowball Fight, pretty much everybody is there but not everybody has dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKitKatTheOcelot/pseuds/iiKitKatTheOcelot
Summary: The land of the Dream SMP was silent, save for the sound of wind that swirled around snowflakes in the air, and a single house.A casual Christmas celebration.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	we wish you a merry christmas

The land of the Dream SMP was silent, save for the sound of wind that swirled around snowflakes in the air, and a single house.

It was in the middle of L’manberg, a massive house, and from the cold outside, you could see warm yellow light shining through the windows.

A certain blond boy walked up to the doorstep, opening the door. He shivered, stepping inside. Immediately, every person in the room turned to look at him.

“Tommy!” Several said in a cheerful unison. Tommy grinned.

He greeted his friends, “Hey guys!” He gave a small wave before taking off his coat, placing it on the coat rack.

The majority of people went back to what they were previously doing, most having casual conversations around the room, but a brown haired boy around the same age as Tommy immediately ran over.

“Tommy! What’s up man!” The boy beamed.

Tommy hugged him, “Not much, Tubbo. Sorry I’m late. I didn’t notice the time.”

Tubbo shrugged, “No worries, we’ve just been hanging about.”

Tommy gave a nod of acknowledgement, looking around the large room.

Many people were at the fireplace. Niki, Puffy, Fundy, and Eret, were all hanging around the mantlepiece. The majority held drinks in red solo cups, and they were all wrapped up in a conversation.

Ranboo was sat on the couch near them, occasionally chiming in.

Schlatt was sat on a lounge chair, chatting with Connor, who stood next to it. 

At the kitchen island, Wilbur, Techno, and Phil, were seated on barstools. Wilbur was laughing loudly, nearly spilling his drink.

Near the snack table, Quackity and Karl were bantering, nearby, George, Sapnap, and Dream were laughing. Sapnap said something Tommy couldn’t hear, and Dream playfully punched him in the arm, starting a mock fight between the two.

By the Christmas tree, Awesamdude, Antfrost, Jack Manifold, Hbomb, and Punz were hanging about casually. 

Skeppy was sitting on the stairs, speaking to Bad.

Purpled was snacking on some fruit, presumably from the snack table.

Colorful lights were strung around the room, their twinkling caught Tommy’s eye in an almost mesmerizing way. 

Christmas music was playing from a jukebox in the corner of the room, the sound mixing with the crackle of the fireplace in a comforting way.

Suddenly, the blond heard a voice shout his name.

“Tommy! Ay!” 

It was Wilbur. Tommy looked over in the man's direction. The brown haired man was leaning back on his barstool, a wide smile plastered across his face. Both Phil and Techno had an amused look on their faces. Techno was smiling, a rare sight that Tommy appreciated for a moment, walking over to the group.

Wilbur patted Tommy on his back, “Hey Toms! How you doing?” 

“Pretty good! Was a bit late though,” Tommy shrugged.

Phil spoke up, “For a bit we thought you weren’t gonna show up, thought you forgot about us or something.”

“What? I would never forget about you guys,” Tommy remarked, “Well, maybe Techno, but that's besides the point.”

Techno’s face morphed into one of mock offence, “Wow, rude.”

The group laughed.

“Woah, it’s snowing a lot out there!” Phil exclaimed, looking out the window.

Tommy glanced outside, and noticed that Phil was right. The snow was covering the ground like a blanket.

“Hopefully we don’t get snowed in,” Wilbur said.

“I sure hope not! I don’t think I can spend so long stuck with you all!” Tommy announced dramatically.

Wilbur laughed, “Same goes to you. I wouldn’t last the night before going insane,” he teased.

Tommy simply responded with a playful shove, which Wilbur responded to with a chuckle.

The group returned to a casual conversation, and after a while, Tommy got a bit bored, gave a small “talk to you later” and headed off to see what everybody else was doing.

Ranboo and Tubbo were now chatting on the couch. Tommy was about to head over, when something lightly hit the back of his head. He turned, looking down and noticing a crumpled up piece of tinfoil. Looking up, the blond wasn’t surprised to see Dream, standing there, casually eating a chocolate chip cookie with a smirk.

Tommy headed over, “Sup, dickhead.”

“Hey, Tommy! Enjoying the party?” Dream asked, tilting his head.

Tommy grinned, “Yeah, until just now when I started talking to you.”

Dream rolled his eyes, amused.

“Hey! Tommy! How’s it going?” Quackity called from where he was standing with Karl.

“I’m doing good, Big Q!” Tommy gave him a thumbs up, Dream let out a small laugh as he did.

Suddenly, Karl stepped forward, pushing Quackity a little bit.

“Tommy! Can you please tell this idiot that water is not wet!” Karl pleaded.

Quackity turned to Karl, irritated, “Water is wet! It’s water!” 

“It’s not wet!” Karl snapped.

Tommy simply watched the argument, laughing.

“What next, you pour your milk before your cereal too?” Quackity retorted.

“As a matter of fact, I do!” Karl replied.

Quackity shrieked, “What the fuck?!” 

Tommy wheezed, deciding to step away from the arguing pair.

The blond began to walk over to Ranboo and Tubbo, as he did, he noticed Schlatt suddenly startle as his communicator began to ring.

The ram pulled out his communicator, tapping it before bringing it up to his ear.

Tommy watched Schlatt’s face suddenly light up, before speaking.

“Hey Charlie!” 

Tommy didn’t want to listen in on the man’s conversation, and walked over to Tubbo and Ranboo.

He snuck up behind the too, neither noticing him. Taking an opportunity, Tommy suddenly screamed in their ears, grabbing their shoulders, causing his friends to let out startled yelps.

“Tommy!” Tubbo scolded as he turned to face his friend. Tommy let out a laugh.

“Hi, Tommy,” Ranboo greeted.

“Hey guys!” Tommy grinned, hopping onto the couch.

The group talked for a while, before Tommy glanced out the window, and got an idea.

He nudged his friends, “Hey, wanna have a snowball fight?” 

His friends immediately beamed, nodding eagerly. Quickly, the trio rushed to their feet, grabbing their coats and running to the door. A few people looked up as they passed, but they ran too fast for anybody to ask why they were going outside.

The group ran outside, Tommy immediately scooped up some snow, packing it into a ball and throwing it at the first person he saw, which happened to be Ranboo. 

Ranboo let out a cry of surprise as the snowball flew at him. Tommy laughed, but was cut off by a snowball to his face.

Tommy scowled, wiping it off, and throwing another snowball, which hit Tubbo. Immediately, they descended into an all out war.

Snowballs flew through the air.

Then, a door opened, and in the doorway stood Phil.

“Hey! Come inside. You’ll catch a cold-“ the man began.

He was cut off by a snowball to the face.

Tommy slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Oops.

Phil wiped the snow away, revealing an irritated scowl.

“If that’s how it's going to be, then so be it!” The man boomed, immediately joining the snowball fight.

Soon, other people came outside to join in. Wilbur, Dream, Sapnap, George, Karl, Fundy, Eret, Puffy, Niki, and even Techno.

Eventually, everybody grew too cold to stay outside longer, and the group headed back inside. 

The gift exchange began, and with so many people, the pile around the tree was massive. In the end, Tommy looked at his pile of gifts, and realized this was probably the most he had ever gotten in his entire life.

A while after the gift exchange, everybody began to head out, but Tommy stayed, lounging on the sofa.

Eventually, his eyes grew heavy, and he struggled to keep them open. 

Tommy must have fallen asleep, because he woke up to Wilbur standing next to him.

“Huh- what?” Tommy questioned sleepily.

Wilbur blinked, “Oh! You’re awake, I guess. It’s getting late, you sure you wanna head home? You can sleepover here. Phil, Techno, and I don’t mind at all.”

Tommy was half awake, and honestly didn’t feel like walking all the way home in the snow.

“Sure, I’ll stay, thanks, Wilbur,” he nodded.

Wilbur smiled, ruffling his hair, “No problem, Toms.”

As Wilbur walked away, shutting off the downstairs light, he paused.

“Goodnight, Tommy!”

“Goodnight, Wil.”

Wilbur walked upstairs, presumably to his own bedroom.

Tommy felt sleep clawing at him once more, and eventually allowed himself to drift asleep, grateful for a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> ill admit, i really hate how this turned out, but i hope you like it.


End file.
